


Dreams Can Become Reality

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [42]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Wishing for Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Ikki has dreams. But nightmares are dreams, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Can Become Reality

Ikki has dreams, in a manner of speaking. Everyone does. Both dreams in slumber and awake; the former are worse then death, and the latter are nearly so. He does not survive on anything but bittersweet and wishes he wants but cannot have.

 

There are men he fights, kindred souls with hopes and dreams and desires as his had been; they had died, as he had died. But their dreams, those had matched well enough.

 

If he ever died, and stayed dead enough to reincarnate another time, he could only hope the Fates would give him pity enough to let them be friends instead of enemies.

 

But nightmares are dreams, too.


End file.
